


forget-me-nots

by antala



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Memories, Multi, Reincarnation, they play music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antala/pseuds/antala
Summary: the first time, feliciano fell in love with a memory.the second time, a violin.the third.





	forget-me-nots

the casket arrives when the violins are crying. or maybe the violins only begin to when the body reaches the mansion. Feliciano doesn’t know. it’s just too loud. too heavy on little shoulders. he’s always been the weaker of the two brothers so he falls apart once the casket is opened. or maybe it is because it’s _him_ inside.

he clutches the rosary to his heart.

inside, the blue skies in his eyes remain closed. blonde hair combed neatly, arms crossed over. the body of a little boy, unmoving. Feliciano realizes they’ll no longer be able to paint together anymore.

for many years, the canvases are empty and the violins only play a sad song.

and outside, the forget-me-nots bloom.


End file.
